User blog:YoSoyAri/Fanmade Mashup Requests
Welcome! You can request any song Thanks to SatoTheScientist101 for the blue background. You need: SONG: ''' '''ARTIST: DANCER (S): '(Only JD Dancers) '''THEME: ' 'AVATAR: '(optional) (relacionated with the theme) 'BACKGROUND COLOR: ' 'RECOLORED DANCER?: ' Example: '''SONG: ''I Luh Ya Papi '' DANCER (S): ''Heartbeat Song '' '''THEME: '''Romantic Girls '''AVATAR: '''Yes, I Luh Ya Papi '''BACKGROUND: '''Blue I_Luh_Ya_Papi_FM.png|I Luh Ya Papi - Romantic Girls (by YoSoyAri) All_About_That_Bass_FM.png|All About That Bass - Pink Hair (Requested by Yare Dance) Colours FM.png|Colours (by Calvin Harris) - Colorful Women (Requested by MikeyRocks33) Titanium FM.png|Titanium (by David Guetta ft. Sia) - Non-Human (Requested by Williythegamerdude) Oath FM.png|Oath - Best Friends (Requested by Will07498) Sorry FM.png|Sorry (by Justin Bieber) - Heartbroken Boys (Requested by Will07498) Bye_Bye_Bye_FM.png|Bye Bye Bye (by NSYNC) - Pumped Boys (Requested by Will07498) Hello Kitty FM.png|Hello Kitty (by Avril Lavigne) - Japanese Dancers (Requested by Will07498) Soul Searchin FM (1).png|Soul Searchin' - Disco Time (Requested by Kafluffle101) Animals_M5_FM.png|Animals (by Maroon 5) - Extreme Dancers (Requested by Will07498) Downtown FM.png|Downtown (by Macklemore & Ryan Lewis) - Exotic Girls (Requested by JustDanceLover2007) International Smile FM.png|International Smile (by Katy Perry) - Around the World (Requested by Kafluffle101) Outside FM.png|Outside (by Calvin Harris ft. Ellie Goulding) - Party Legends (Requested by JustDanceLover2007) Why Oh Why FM.png|Why Oh Why - Valentine's (Requested by Kafluffle101 Summertime Sadness R FM.png|Summertime Sadness Remix (Lana Del Rey vs Cedric Gervais) - Winter (Requested by JustDanceLover2007) Same Old Love FM.png|Same Old Love - Bosses (Requested by JustDanceLover2007) Without Me FM.png|WIthout Me (by Eminem) - Rap Mafia (Requested by Elizabeth Georgeos) One Last Time FM.png|One Last Time (by Ariana Grande) - Heartbroken Girls (Requested by BiggestJustDanceFan16261320) Its Been So Long FM.png|It's Been So Long (by The Living Tombstone) - Robot Monsters (Requested by MemeMaster123) No Control FM.png|No Control - Best of One Direction (Requested by JDlover) Cant_Feel_My_Face_FM.png|Can't Feel My Face (by The Weeknd) - Lovebirds (Requested by Will07498) Smile_FM.png|Smile (by Avril Lavigne) - Best of Just Dance (Requested by Nicholas Lupulyak) Cameo_Lover_FM.png|Cameo Lover (by Kimbra) - Brunettes (Requested by Coocoo67) Hey_Mama_FM.png|Hey Mama - Girls Rules (Requested by Pokè Dancer 3) DANCE_FM.png|D.A.N.C.E. - Best of DLCs (Requested by CrazyCyanPancake) Dancing_Diva_FM.png|Dancing Diva - GIRL POWER! (Requested by Neverletyouloveme) Hotline_Bling_FM.png|Hotline Bling (by Drake) - Musicians (Requested by JustDanceLover2007) Shake It Off FM.png|Shake It Off (by Taylor Swift) - Shaking the Party (Requested by Bruno0909) Stressed Out FM.png|Stressed Out (by Twenty One Pilots) - Exhausting Dance Crews (Requested by BiggestJustDanceFan16261320) Hello Kitty FM2.png|Hello Kitty (Again) - Kawaii (Requested by Bruno0909) Outside FM2.png|Outside (Again) - Mime (Requested by BiggestJustDanceFan16261320) Come and Get It FM.png|Come & Get It (by Selena Gomez) - Lead Dancers (Requested by Kaflip) Gangnam Style FM.png|Gangnam Style - Dance Trends (Requested by BiggestJustDanceFan16261320) ET FM.png|E.T. - Extraterrestrial (Requested by BiggestJustDanceFan16261320) Crazy in Love FM.png|Crazy in Love - Party in the Club (Requested by Kafluffle101) Everybody 39 s Free FM.png|Everybody's Free (To Feel Good) (by Rozalla) - Peace (Requested by Nicholas Lupulyak) Fantastic Baby FM.png|FANTASTIC BABY (Japanese Version) - Best of Just Dance Wii U (Requested by BiggestJustDanceFan16261320) Bo Peep Bo Peep FM.png|Bo Peep Bo Peep - Animals (Requested by BiggestJustDanceFan16261320) SOS FM.png|S.O.S - Best of JD2 (Requested by BiggestJustDanceFan16261320) Followtheleader FM.png|Follow The Leader - Spanish Songs (Requested by Kafluffle101) Theheartwantswhatitwants FM.png|The Heart Wants What It Wants (by Selena Gomez) - Crazy Male Duets (Requested by BiggestJustDanceFan16261320) Betterwhenimdancing FM.png|Better When I'm Dancin' - Rainbow (Requested by Kafluffle101) UFO FM.png|UFO - School Girls (Requested by Will07498) Let It Go Summer (1).png|Let It Go - Summer (Requested by BiggestJustDanceFan16261320) Daddy Party Animals.png|Daddy (by PSY ft. CL) - Party Animals (Requested by Kaflip) Ur Cool No Girls Aloud.png|Ur Cool (by Saara) - No Girls Aloud (Requested by Kidboy24) Under The Sea Best of Disney Channel.png|Under the Sea - Best of Disney Channel (Requested by MemeMaster123) All I Want For Christmas Is You Wintertime.png|All I Want for Christmas Is You - Wintertime (Requested by Orbit2012) Me and My Girls No Boys Allowed.png|Me & My Girls (by Selena Gomez) - No Boys Allowed (Requested by TheEmmaShow) Focus Japanese Songs (1).png|Focus (by Ariana Grande) - Japanese Songs (Requested by Et23456) Girls Just Want to Have Fun Best of Just Dance 1.png|Girls Just Want to Have Fun - Best of Just Dance 1 (Requested by ActionJax17) Girls Just Want to Have Fun High Energy Girls Part.png|Girls Just Want to Have Fun (Again) - High Energy Girls Part 2 (Requested by BiggestJustDanceFan16261320) PraytoGod MaleDanceCrews.png|Pray to God (by Calvin Harris ft. Haim) - Male Dance Crews (Requested by BiggestJustDanceFan16261320) VeggieTalesThemeSong AdultsLovingVeggieTales.png|VeggieTales Theme Song (by VeggieTales) - Adults Loving VeggieTales (Requested by Orbit2012) MarvinGaye BestFriends.png|Marvin Gaye (by Charlie Puth ft. Meghan Trainor) - Best Friends (Requested by Kidboy24) Body Movin FM.png|Body Movin' - Sweat Attack (Requested by BiggestJustDanceFan16261320) American Girl FM.png|American Girl - American Pride (Requested by Kafluffle101) Acceptable in the 80s FM.png|Acceptable in the 80's - Green (Requested by BiggestJustDanceFan16261320) Hit The Road Jack FM.png|Hit The Road Jack - Hopeless Couples (Requested by ActionJax17) Kaboom Pow FM.png|Kaboom Pow - Best of JDNOW Files (Requested by Kaflip) Kaboom Pow FM2.png|Kaboom Pow (Again) - Super Heroes (Requested by Kafluffle101) She Looks So Perfect FM.png|She Looks So Perfect - Boy Band Bonanza (Requested by Kafluffle101) Primadonna FM.png|Primadonna - Funny Duets (Requested by Kaflip) Dancing Diva FM2.png|Dancing Diva (Again) - Best of China (Requested by Bruno0909) These Boots Are Made For Walking FM.png|These Boots Are Made For Walkin' - Best of Covers (Requested by BiggestJustDanceFan16261320) Crazy Christmas FM.png|Crazy Christmas - Christmas Party!!! (Requested by ActionJax17) Party Rock Anthem FM.png|Party Rock Anthem - Best of Just Dance 3 (Requested by Kafluffle101) Dream a Dream FM.png|Dream a Dream (by Captain Jack) - Girl Power Part 2 (Requested by Icekingfan) Call Me Maybe FM.png|Call Me Maybe - Best of Just Dance 4 (Requested by Kafluffle101) Primadonna FM2.png|Primadonna (Again) - Princesses (Requested by BiggestJustDanceFan16261320) Around the World FM.png|Around the World (La La La La La) (by ATC) - Exhausting Dance Crews Part 2 (Requested by Icekingfan) Brothers in Arms FM.png|Brothers in Arms (by Dire Straits) - Brothers (Requested by Nicholas Lupulyak) Just Dance FM.png|Just Dance - Best of Gaga (Requested by Bruno0909) Stressed Out FM2.png|Stressed Out (Again) - Drama Duets (Requested by Icekingfan) Heartbeat FM.png|Heartbeat (by G.E.M.) - Royalty (Requested by Neverletyouloveme) Domino FM.png|Domino - Best of Just Dance 4 (Requested by BabyLonandOblioFan2004) Problem FM.png|Problem - Best of JD2015 (Requested by BiggestJustDanceFan16261320) All About That Bass FM2.png|All About That Bass - Sports Girls (Requested by Will07498) Straight Through My Heart FM.png|Straight Through My Heart (by Backstreet Boys) - Heartbreakers (Requested by Phineasmon302) Make The Party Don 39 t Stop FM.png|Make The Party (Don't Stop) - People with Hats (Requested by Imagoat) Mr.png|Mr. Saxobeat - High Energy Duets (Requested by Icekingfan) Fantastic Baby FM2.png|FANTASTIC BABY (Japanese Version) (Again) - Best of Mehdi (Requested by Kidboy24) Caillou Theme Song FM.png|Caillou Theme Song (Teletoon's Caillou) - LADIES ALL ACROSS THE WORLD (Requested by Kidboy24) Price Tag FM.png|Price Tag - Inspirational Songs (Requested by BiggestJustDanceFan16261320) Cotton Eye Joe FM.png|Cotton Eye Joe - People with Glasses (Requested by Will07498) Category:Blog posts